Fluffy Flipbook
by TwilightsMyWorld101
Summary: Heaps of oneshots full of fluff about our favourite couples
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fluff story believe me not, I will be updating this story more often because I find I can really get into this kind of stuff. This only took me ** 2 MINS!!!!! LITERALLY

Jasper pov

We were hunting, me and my darling Alice. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was both on the inside and out, she is and always will be my one and only love. I finished drinking the blood of an elk to find my love standing in front of me with adoration in her eyes. I always wonder why she looks at me like a prize rather than a lucky winner. Her hands were hidden behind her back as if she was hiding something from me, I could feel adoration, love and surprise radiating off her. Wait, surprise? I wonder what is going on this time. She opened her delicate mouth to speak,

"Jasper, do me a favor and close your eyes for me, I don't want any peaking" I couldn't stand letting her down so I did what I was told.

I felt her move and place something in my hands.

" you can open your eyes now" Her bell like voice rang.

I did what I was told and looked to my hands to find an array of dim colored flowers in my hand, she must of picked these for me while hunting. They were beautiful just like her.

" I wanted to thank you once again for being mine and mine only. I thought that if I gave you something more simple you would appreciate it more." She murmured into my shirt, she felt embarrassed.

"Darling, I wish I had thought of this earlier, you don't know how much this means to me."

"You really like it?"

"I more than like it Alice" I said before I kissed her full lips, "I don't believe how lucky I am to have you"

"me neither"

" well then I guess we're even" I laughed

" I guess so"

Alice jumped up grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the house, once we got back I pulled her onto the couch with me and we just enjoyed each others presence for what seemed like hours.

***~~~~~~~~~~~Twilightsmyworld101~~~~~~~~~~~***


	2. I Love You

**Gosh these are coming quick tonight. 2 chapters in 10 mins!!!!! Gosh mel I think I am breaking you record.**

Bella Pov

I sat waiting for Edward to come back from hunting, I always grew nervous when he went hunting, thinking that he would never return like that one time in the woods. I winced at the thought. That got me thinking, how many times since he returned had I said I loved him, he was my life. How many times have I just sat there enjoyed his presence and not tried to ouch him over the boundary line. I realized there are other ways of expressing your feelings, they always don' have to be so dangerous when your engaged to a vampire.

As I waited I though over and over again for a way that I could just tell him that I loved him more then ever. I came up with a way and I realized that I have never truly told him he was loved since he returned from Italy.

"Love, are you ok?" I was interrupted from my thoughts to see a worried Edward at the edge of my bed. He obviously came through the window,

" Yer I am fine" I lied but my voice cracked on the last syllable.

He edged closer," Bella, whats wrong" I saw the hurt in his eyes that was caused from me being sad.

I ignored that question grabbed him without hesitation and hugged him close to me without letting him go, I didn't want to loose him again.

" what brought this on" he murmured into my hair his arms were now around me as mine were around his.

" I was thinking about how I never truly said I loved you since you returned from Italy, how I have never had a moment with you without pushing you over the line. I am truly sorry and I just want to be with you forever, I love you, my fiance" My tears welled over with the last sentence and I didn't fight against them.

" Bella, you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that, I have always believed that you loved me, but know I know even more that you just want me no matter what and you are prepared to even be my wife! You are my one and only love Bella, and you should always know that I love you more than anything."

We just sat there for the rest of the day in each others arms on a high note and I cried most of the time, because I was happy, happy he would always be mine.


End file.
